


A Done Deal

by ZeroInvador



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ouihaw, just a small thing, making deals, missed shots, my gf wanted some widow/ashe, widowmaker/ashe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroInvador/pseuds/ZeroInvador
Summary: Ashe makes a deal with the most unlikely of people.





	A Done Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I realise I haven't written anything in months at this point, oops? Here's a thing.

The sun beamed down harshly against Ashe's back as her sharp eyes assessed the area below her. She pulled at her collar slightly in the sweltering heat, undoing a button and slackening her red tie.

She peered down, noticing a group of Overwatch agents escorting a payload through 66.

Too many to take down by herself.

A grimace contorted her features as she recalled B.O.B’s broken body, still being fixed at the workshop after McCree had done her dirty.

Ashe groaned at the missed opportunity, cut short by a loud crack in the distance catching her attention. She tipped her hat up with her gun and scanned the desert terrain, keeping in mind to search the higher rock formations.

The shiny glint of a scope caught her eye before a bullet came whizzing past her head, ricocheting against the rock behind her and leaving a small hole on the front of her hat.

She ducked behind cover and ripped her hat off to assess the damage, poking a finger through the now frayed hole.

Ashe scowled and shoved the hat back on before dropping down from her perch. She sneaked closer to where the bullet had been shot from, keeping her eyes glued to the unknown sniper's location.

However once she'd gotten closer, the sniper was nowhere to be found. She frowned as she checked the small tunnel, still finding nobody.

The click of a gun behind her made her freeze, just in time for a gun barrel to be placed between her shoulder blades.

“Tell me why I shouldn't kill you on the spot.” a heavily accented voice husked behind her.

A slow smile crept across her face; she knew that voice. Perhaps this wouldn't be such a bad day after all.

“You missed the first time, sweetheart.”

“A warning shot. The next one won't be.” The sniper snarled, digging the barrel further into her back.

Ashe paused and frowned. The voice and accent were still the same from her childhood, but she couldn’t remember Amélie ever sounding so… cold. Competitive, yes. An asshole sometimes, definitely. But it was always more of a “friendly” competition between the two rich families.

She peered over her shoulder to get a good look of the woman.

From the dark cave they both stood in, Ashe couldn't see much of the woman's features. She wasn't wearing a whole lot, that much she could tell from the skin tight lycra suit she wore. She raised an eyebrow at the long dark ponytail that almost reached the woman's legs, which seemed so impractical for a sniper... And was that blue paint on her skin?

The gun barrel rested against her chest once she'd turned to face the sniper, which she promptly pushed to the side.

Ashe squinted through the dark. “The hell happened to you?”

“I'm the Widowmaker,” the sniper told her, as if it was obvious. She moved the barrel back to Ashe's chest swiftly. “Talon,” she added.

The name rang a bell, hadn't McCree mentioned it to her at some point?

Probably. Not that she'd listened all that much while cheating at poker.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “So, not Overwatch. Reckon we could come to some sort of alliance.”

Widowmaker stared at her blankly, lowering her gun ever so slightly. “Why would I affiliate myself with someone like _you?_ It didn’t do me any favours before. _”_

Ashe smiled as she recalled all the trouble she’d gotten Amélie into, back when they were kids.

She stepped closer, invading Amélie’s personal space and pushed the gun to the side once more. “We both have a dislike for Overwatch. I scratch your back, and you...” she paused, dragging a perfectly manicured finger down Amélie’s cheek, “can scratch mine.”

Widowmaker slapped her hand away. “Bold of you to assume I can’t do this by myself, _chérie_.”

“Then why haven’t you killed lil’ ol Speedy Gonzalez, Tracer, isn’t it?” Ashe sneered at the little switch in Amélie’s features.

“Listen, Jesse McCree done me dirty and I need to get even,” Ashe continued, “you help me out and I’ll help you with your little pest problem.” she shoved her outstretched hand towards the Talon sniper. “We got a deal?”

She watched Amélie’s brow furrow as she looked down at her hand. Slowly but surely, a cool blue hand enveloped her own and shook firmly.

“Deal.”


End file.
